DrakonSeranLocust War
by Thomas Garrett
Summary: Delta Squad encounters a new threat, this one is extraterrestrial, the Dominaton of Draka.Are these people friendly or just another threat? You find out for yourself
1. Contact

Drakon-Seran-Locust War

This is a strictly a fan-fiction, I do not own either the Domination series by S.M. Stirling or Gears of War by Microsoft and Ubisoft corporations, this is for fun, not profit

This Yarn is occurs after The Stone Dogs and the Sinking of Jacinto in the second game , but before Drakon and before the plot of the third game, so if you do not like it, email me some suggestions if you think it will improve the story if you wish but enjoy.

Part I Contact

Sera, Nine months after Jacinto sunk, Anvil Gate

thought as he reloaded his lancer from behind some rubble, while some Locust fired at his squad." Die Human!" one of the Drones spoke as they fired several clips of gunfire overhead.

Just think, almost a year ago, Marcus and Delta squad blew up that Brumak to sink Jacinto, hoping that the Locusts would was as useful as handing someone an umbrella during razorhail, He laughed at the joke, as it only pissed them off further, more so when they used the Lightmass bomb at peeked over and saw a flamer opproaching his position, but at the corner of his eye he saw Dom sneak behind the big freak and place a frag on its quickly ran and jumped over right beside Marcus, who gave him a quick smile, when suddenly there was a big BOOM! as the grenade plus the tank equals one big explosion.

" Marcus, I'm out, got any ammo to spare" Dom asked, trying to slow down his breath, wiping the sweat of his dirt encrusted face.

" Sorry Man, I'm running on empty" Marus replied, realizing they were fucked if some fucking divine being saved looked over and seen something in the sky." Dom, you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
>" Yeah, there choppers, just not ours, but who's " Dom was right , as Marcus could see the rotating choppers were some combination of pearl white and black paint, with a Dragon on the side.<br>" One thing though, I hope they're on our side" Marcus , the choppers opened fire on the Grubs, mowing down most of kept his head down in order to avoid being shot by them, while Dom did the , the guns stopped and Marcus peered over, which he seen the choppers , men and women in gray uniforms got out of the choppers armed with rifles, killing any remaining , after dealing with them, one of them peered over and looked Marcus in the eye, which he quickly ducked back into cover.

Then, a small squad of them hustled over to his position, guns aimed at them, which then one of them said, in some incomprehensible language, but Marcus understood their body language" Don't move or we will have you surrounded , give up and you will be spared" Marcus then took a deep breath, and stared at the ground for a minute trapped in whether or not to give up or die.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II **

**Last time we left Delta Squad surrounded by a unit of Drakan soldiers, who ordered Marcus to surrender, the story begins there.**

Marcus stood up, proceeding to drop his lancer to the ground. He saw a smile of satisfaction on one of the soldiers, as if they were used to this sort of ritual. Dom followed , which then the soldiers handcuffed them and proceeded towards their chopper. The Soldiers collected their lancers; "Wonder where there going to take us Marcus? " Dom asked they walked into the ship.

The Chopper's interior was basically the same as any of their birds "Hopefully faraway form here, this place is a shithole." Marcus retorted to the question. The chopper then began to hover in the air , and began its ascension into the sky. They passed by the scorched earth where Reavers opened up holes and artillery pounded the advancing Grubs into meat.

"We're going to take you our command post, to report you to our commander. You will be questioned about your little war you been fighting for... how long?"The Drakan asked in her strange little accent;Marcus realized they were not from this planet, but somewhere else entirely.

" We've been fighting this war for most of our lives, initially against one another, then the fucking locust."Marcus answered as calm as he could , remembering Aspho Fields and Landown mostly. For the rest of the long ride, it was strangely quiet as Marcus would have thought by now they would have been knocked out of the sky. _Must be a feeling or something_ Marcus thought, as it was always quiet before the shit hit the fan. The pilot gave them the heads up they were closing in on the base they buckled in and prepared for landing. After landing the guards escorted them across the camp; These guys were armed up the ass, as Marcus & Dom went past several battalions of Centaurs and some more of the alien troops, who were either doing gymnastics, pumping iron or were examining their weapons. They stopped at what appear the central command tent, then came strolling at an middle aged- man, who was built like a thrashball linebacker. He was wearing a camouflage jumpsuit and hat, which was decorated with insignias for his rank, meaning he was the General of this whole operation.

He saluted the guards, who returned the gesture, then he walked up to Marcus and Dom. He examined them like a scientist to a lab rat, seeing if they had any sort of flaw some kind."Hello Gentleman, allow me to introduce myself. I am Strategos Roland Huff, commander of the New Archona of the Domination of Draka "

Marcus raised his eyebrows, asking in confusion" Domination of What? Never heard of you or your country" nor has he ever heard of the rank Strategos in the history of Sera.

"Of Course you haven't, we are relatively new to the area, as our scout ships detected this place dozens of years ago, and it returned to us. The scanners said this was a peaceful planet, with a large population of humans. We prepared and arrived six months ago, and it was the total opposite. Chaos, most of the flora and fauna gone, cities gone. What a pity"Huff said, with a cold look. Without warning, they were brought into another building,probably a science lab of sorts;people were either writing something on computer pads or prodding some the locust corpses, trying to understand its anatomy. Marcus was separated from Dom, which he was put into a solitary room, probably to break me. _Jokes on you assholes, I spent a few years in solitary, this is gonna be a walk in the walk in the park_ Marcus thought with a smartass smile on his face.

They bound him to a chair in the middle of the room, and were left him in peace for a minute. All of a sudden, a hovering robot like JACK entered the room. Unlike JACK though, it was like a solid black pearl, with just a few little limbs and a large glowing red eye. It the n spoke in a calm, monotone voice " Hello, I am Mk-71, I am programmed to ask you a series of questions. If you answer them without resistance, you will be let go. If you choose to resist, I am allowed to use minor torture devices to dig up an answer. Let us begin, what is your name?"

"Marcus Fenix"

"Good, who do you serve and what is your rank?" Mk said as he circled around Fenix as to fuck with his mind.

"I am a sergeant in the Coalition of Ordered Governments, COG for short" Marcus said looking up at the ceiling lights, thinking about a way to get out of here.

Mk lowered its 'face' to Marcus, as if it were human; it put its hand under his chin, raising it up."Are you a veteran?"

_That's a dumb question_ Fenix thought but answered "Yes, I am a veteran of the Pendulum wars " For the rest of the day Marcus had to explain about the Pendulum Wars, how it was started, the factions, hammer of Dawn tech, the main weapons of the COG, etc. At the end Mk left the room and Huff marched in alone.

"Fenix, like the sound of it; Congratulations you're free to leave the room, but ," Huff put something on Marcus's neck, it look like a collar " You stay on the grounds. This is to insure you don't try to spite me. If you step within 1000 yds of the camp, the collar will start to countdown from sixty to zero, giving you time to return in our boundary. If you don't... well we'll make some nice fertilizer from your guts after we scrap them from the ground." Huff gave Fenix a evil little smile, saying_ You're mine now ._

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
